hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow
Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow is a song produced for Hazbin Hotel. It was officially released on October 5th, 2018, as a promotional video for the show. The song is sung by Charlie while pitching her idea for the Hotel on 666 News. Lyrics I have a dream, I'm here to tell About a wonderful, fantastic new hotel Yes it's one of a kind, right here in Hell Catering to a specific clientele (Oooh) Inside of every demon is a rainbow, Inside every sinner is a shiny smile! Inside of every creepy hatchet-wielding maniac, Is a jolly, happy, cupcake-loving child We can turn round! They'll be heaven-bound! With just a little time down at the Happy Hotel! So, all you junkies, freaks and weirdos, Creepers, fuck-ups, crooks and zeroes, And the fallen superheroes, help is here! All of you cretins, sluts and losers, Sexual deviants and boozers, and prescription drug abusers Need not fear Forever again We'll cure your sin We'll make you well, you'll feel so swell Right here in Hell, at the Happy Hotel! There'll be no more fire And no more screams, Just puppy dog kisses, and cotton candy dreams, And puffy-wuffy clouds, you're gonna be like, wow! Once you check in with meeeee~! So, all your cartoon porn addictions, vegan rants, psychic predictions, Ancient Roman crucifixions End right here! All you monsters, thieves and crazies, Cannibals and crying babies, Frothing mouth is full with rabies, Filled with cheer! You'll be complete! It'll be so neat Our service can't be beat! You'll be on easy street! (Yes!) Life will be sweet at the Happy Hotel~! (Yeah!) Gallery 7d360c082ceaa455d20a0ecac0ee4e2a.png Med 1538801021 00032.jpg 853107d6c0858814a9826034916792b0.jpg Maxresdefault-7.jpg 34713febb95d3808f51869084ef162c9.jpg BetterShortHalibut-poster.jpg IMG 20191023 171657.jpg CharlieDemon.png 7296f58d9acc297e22f0b3861f2f181dcbb61161r1-1024-575v2 uhq.jpg Tumblr inline pg6v3wwZ6g1trlvuw 540.png Positaba .png Mimzy pilot.jpg Inside of every demon is a rainbow.png Video Inside of Every Demon is a Rainbow Trivia *This song makes its debut in the pilot episode of the show. *It is the second song of the pilot. *The song was released on Spotify and iTunes a week before the clip was uploaded to YouTube. Before delays, the original plan was to release the song with the clip. *The song is written by Parry Gripp with additional lyrics by Dave Capdevielle and Vivienne Medrano. The song is performed by Elsie Lovelock, who does Charlie's singing voice. *During the song clip, when Charlie sings the Lyric "You'll be on Easy Street" it is a clear homage to the song of the same name from the musical "Annie", as evident by the three characters surrounding her who closely resemble the characters Rooster, Miss Hanigan and Lilly St Regis, as well as the nameplate sitting on the desk displaying Hanigan's name. *If you pay close attention to the song in the pilot, you can catch a glimpse of the character Mimzy. There is also a brief instance where you can see the character Baxter, but the appearance is closer to his original design than the current design. Category:Songs